Bella's lost boys
by felicia2235
Summary: I watched the Lost Boys again the other day for the first time in years and I remembered why it was one of the best Vampire movies yways, my warped mind is going to see what happens if the Lost boys was set during modern time and what if Bella Swan from twilight moved to Santa Carla. Mature. Marko/Bella Pairing.


watched the Lost Boys again the other day for the first time in years and I remembered why it was one of the best Vampire movies made. Love that movie. Anyways, my warped mind is going to see what happens if the Lost boys was set during modern time and what if Bella Swan from twilight moved to Santa Carla after graduating from high school to get away from all the bad memories thanks to the Cullen's who she carries nothing but hate for now. What happens when she meets a different brand of Vampires and what happens when she is destined to be a Vampires mate after all? And what will the Cullen's think when they see Bella as a sadistic Vampire and mated to another. Marko/Bella. Mature content. Just something I got to give a try. Don't own anything.*

Bella sighed in relief as the flopped down on the bed of the dingy hotel room she just rented near the boardwalk of Santa Carla. She had just graduated from high school and as soon as she could she headed out of Forks for good. Forks held nothing but bad memories for her. Starting with the Cullen's abandoning her and ending with Victoria killing Charlie and injury several of the pack members. She had to get out and start over. So here she was, in Santa Carla the murder capital of the world. Sounded like the perfect place for a danger magnet like her.

See Bella realized a lot about herself since her zombie stage ended after the Cullen's left. She wasn't happy with the way she turned out. Dating Edward turned her into something she despised. A girl that lost her true self and tried to make herself perfect for a guy instead of finding a guy that love her for her. So she redefined herself her last year of school and now she was completely happy with the new and improved Bella and the new Bella would never have put up with the Cullen's good toe shoes shit.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she decided to shower and head out for a night on the boardwalk to see what kind of trouble she could get into.

Marko smirked as he and his three other brothers parked their bikes on the boardwalk. Star grabbed Laddie and headed as far from them as the bitch could get and Marko rolled his eyes. Max wasted vampirism on that chick. None of them could stand her, hell even David wanted to kill her. Max only brought her in to take care of Laddie and she barley did that. He couldn't wait for the day Max got tired of waiting for her to turn and just let them drain her instead. They knew Max wanted a female to join their group and they had no problems with that but they didn't want some whiny bitch that was nothing like them and always tried to preach that what they did was wrong. Laddie on the other hand loved being part of the group it was just Star that had issues with what she was.

Shaking his head to rid them of thoughts of Star he focused on following David as they terrorized the humans looking for their next meal. They jumped on the Carousal and Marko laughed when David tried to flirt with a surf nazi's girl just to piss off the guy. It worked and he and his friends thought they could gang up on David. Not a chance. Marko and the others jumped right in ready to kill these asses when a large fat cop put a baton to David's throat. That guy just signed his death certificate.

"I thought I told her kids to stop coming around here." The cop said and David smirked.

"Let's go guys." He said and they nodded before laughing and jumping off the ride knowing they just picked out their next meal, until it was time to eat they walked around the boardwalk just hanging out.

Marko was leaning against the railing smoking and listening to the others talk when the most amazing scent he had ever come across hit his nose. He inhaled deeply before looking around for the source.

Bella had been walking along the boardwalk for a while now. She watched in amusement as four really hot, obviously bad ass guys picked a fight with some of the surfers before being thrown from the ride by a fat cop. She watched them walk away together her eyes lingering on the form of the guy with long curly blonde hair and tones body on display.

"Man I need to get laid." She said her herself before walking off and going over to order some Chinese food.

She was waiting for her food smoking a cigarette when she got the feeling someone was watching her. Looking around she looked eyes with the curly blonde guy from before who was standing at the end of the boardwalk leaning against the railing look at her intensely and Bella felt a shiver of pleasure run through her body at the hungry look he gave.

He radiated danger and authority and Bella loved it. She may still be a virgin but she found in her year of finding herself that she was attracted to bad boys and this boy fit that bill to a tee.

"Order up." The Asian women yelled her number making her jump, braking eye contact with the boy she turned tossed her cigarette butt down and grabbed her food before taking it over to one of the picnic tables on the beach. She sat there and began eating. She watched out of the corner of her eye she saw the curly blonde toss his smoke as well and make his way over towards her and he heart started to pound in excitement. She saw his friends smirking after him when they saw where he was headed.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Hi." She replied turning her body towards him and looking him over now that he was closer and she like what she saw.

Marko smirked at he watched her brown eyes dilate in lust when she looked him over and he did the same for her. She was by far the finest thing he had ever seen and she smelt so good. But the thought of killing her made his stomach turn. That had never happened before so he wanted to get closer to see if he could figure out why.

"I'm Marko." He told her.

"Isabella but please call me Bella." She said and he nodded. Perfect name for a beautiful women.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before and I defiantly would have remembered you." he ask looking her over again and she blushed causing him to smirk again.

"Just arrived today actually. I'm from Washington." She told him and he nodded.

"Vacation or move?" he ask as he grab a fork and began eating from her plate and to his surprise she let him and even moved it closer between them.

"Move. Needed to start over." She said brushing some hair behind her ear and that's when Marko saw the bite mark on her wrist and he knew it was a bite from a day walker. The other breed of fake Vampires that walked around. How this girl was still alive he had no clue but it was obvious she at least knew of one brand of Vampire and lived to tell the tale.

"Well Santa Carla is a good place for that. Lots of different folks come here." He told her and she nodded chuckling some.

"I noticed. Maybe I won't stand out as much here as I didn't back home." She told him.

"Trust me babe you stand out plenty." He moving closer so there legs touched and he brushed her hair back behind her ear when it fell. When their skin touched they both gasp in shock. The electricity that flew between them causing them both to jump and Marko closed his eyes at the pleasure that coursed through his body.

He opened his eyes again and ran the back of his hand down her cheek and loved how she shivered at his touch.

"Have you ever met someone that you wanted to kiss the moment you get close to that person?" he ask her. She nodded biting her lip. She had felt that a little with Edward but what she was feeling with this boy was on a whole higher level. She wanted him to do more than kiss her.

"Can I?" he ask leaning closer and she nodded.

"Please." Bella whispered and gasp when he closed the gap between them and kissed her like she had never been kissed in her life.

_The fuck. _He heard Paul's voice in his mind and he knew his brothers were watching but he didn't care. He flipped them the bird before wrapping his hand into Bella's hair and pulling her as close to him as he could the way they were sitting. He groaned when he felt both her hands pulling his hair and scraping his scalp as his tongue slipped into her mouth and got a taste of her. And oh what a taste it was. Fuck he needed to feed tonight.

Pulling back they were both panting as he laid his forehead against hers getting himself under control. He needed to talk to Max about these feelings before he decided to toss her over his shoulder and take her back to their cave with him.

"I need to go." He told her and she nodded to him pulling back.

"Will I see you again?" she ask and he smirked.

"You can count of it. Tomorrow night. I'll see you then." He said and she nodded and watched him head back over towards his friends. She saw them all sitting on very hot bikes giving her confused looks. A women sitting on the back of a bike with the shorter haired blonde gave her a scared look while the little boy waved at her and she smiled back at him before her eyes found Marko's again. She watched him say something to the short haired blonde who nodded and then he mounted his bike and they drove off.

After that Bella walked back to her room and fell to sleep with dreams of Marko and what would happen the next time they meet.

The boys were silent until after they dropped off Star and Laddie back at their home and headed back out to feed and go talk to Max.

"What the hell bro." Paul ask him and Marko shrugged.

"What?" he ask and Paul glared at him.

"You know damn well what asshole. You walked up to some chick, granted a hot as fuck chick, but still a stranger chick, say a few words to her and then make out with her like it was your last kiss. You never do that?" he said and Marko shrugged. He didn't know how to explain it either.

"Don't know what to tell you man. I smelt her scent and it was the most amazing smell in the world but the thought of killing her made me sick so I went over to talk to her and the next thing I know I'm kissing her." Marko said wiping his mouth from his kill.

"We need to go se Max about this then." David said and they nodded, dumping the bodies in the ocean and flying off towards there sire's house.

"Well boys. To what do I owe this visit?" Max ask the boys he considered his son's as they walked into his home where he was drinking a glass of red wine mixed with blood.

"Marko's got an issues." David said waving his gloved hand towards his curly headed brother as he plopped down in the arm chair. Max turned and looked at Marko who was standing there biting his thumb nail.

"Well." Max ask and the others snickered at Marko as they too sat down and waited.

"I met this girl." Marko said and Max snorted.

"Do you need the birds and bee's talk or something. I'm not seeing the issues." Max ask and the others laughed out loud and Marko flipped them off.

"Hell no I don't need no fucking sex talk." Marko spat and Max just rolled his eyes. His boys had such tempers.

"As I was saying. I was at the boardwalk smoking when the most amazing smell hit my nose. When I found the girl it was coming from I felt this connection with her or something. Like a magnetic pull leading me over to talk to her. The thought of killing her made me want to stake myself so I went over and talked to her. Within a matter of 10 mins of talking out skin touched and I felt like I was shocked. I ended up kissing her right then and had to control myself not to throw her over my shoulder and fly her back to the cave. And now I can't get her out of my head." Marko said sighing in angst as he sat on the couch and Max chuckled.

"Sounds to me like you've located your mate." Max told him setting his book aside as the boys gapped at him.

"My what?" Marko ask and all the boys listened intently.

"Every Vampire has a mate. The one person your destined to be with. That person will be perfect for you in every way. Some find it in another Vampire others in humans that they have to turn. This person will complete you so much that you'll never think of another but her and since you're the dominate one in the relationship you'll think of t\nothing but caring for her needs and keeping her safe and she will think of nothing but pleasing you. You'll be very possessive of her and kill anyone that dares try and take her from you." Max explained and Marko through it over.

"Are you sure?" he ask and Max nodded.

"Ask me this. If Paul decides that tomorrow night he was going to go up to this girl and try to kiss and touch her what would you do?" Max ask and a loud, vicious growl ripped from Marko's throat before he could stop it. The others cringed back at the sound.

"I rest my case. All you got to do now is win her over and turn her." Max said and Marko sat in silence thinking it over.

"What if he doesn't turn her?" David ask. He didn't want another Star around.

"Then he will die without her when she does die of human means. Once connected one cannot live without the other and if he doesn't mark her as his it will eat at him as if he was starving himself until he does. But once he does he will know happiness like he never had before. It's defiantly worth it." Max told them and they nodded.

"What if she ends up like Star?" David ask and Marko's head snapped to look at Max. He hadn't thought of that.

"She won't. Like I said your mate is perfect for you. She may need time to come to terms with our existence but eventually the pull she feels for you will win over." Max said and Marko nodded speechless. His mate. He never knew that existed.

"I don't think she will be surprised that were Vampires." Marko said.

"Why do you say that?" Paul ask and Marko shrugged.

"That's another thing. I saw on her wrist a bite mark from a day walker so she at least knows of that kind of Vampire." He said and they all gapped at him.

"How the hell is she still alive?" Dwayne ask.

"Don't know but I plan to find out." Marko said and they nodded before leaving since the sun would be rising soon.

The whole flight home all Marko could think about was Bella and who much he wanted to see her again. The others were thinking of what they could do to help Marko win over his mate. They loved there brother and didn't want to see him die without her, they also liked the idea of actually having a real sister for once and Max looked forward to a daughter.

The next day Bella scanned the newspaper and circled some ads for jobs but nothing really jumped out at her so she decided to go back to the boardwalk and see if she would run back into Marko. She had dreamed about him all night and she was bursting with excitement to see him again.

Marko was feeling the same way. He vibrated anxiously as he waited for Paul to get ready.

"Come on asshole. You're worse than a fucking chick dude." Marko yelled into their bathroom where he could hear his brother using god awful amounts of hair spray on his hair. He was turned by David back in the 80's and he never got over that twisted sister style.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch bro I'm almost done." Paul yelled back and Marko groaned lighting another cigarette and waited. David and Dwayne chuckled at him.

"Your acting like it's prom night bro. Relax." Dwayne told him and Marko flipped him the bird. When Paul finally came out Marko yelp in joy.

"Finally. Let's go." He said. He needed to feed before going to meet Bella, just in case.

When he finally parked his bike on the boardwalk he could smell her instantly.

"Damn." He heard Paul say and followed his line of sight. Bella was standing at the other end of the boardwalk where he had meet her the night before. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a bright red top and Marko groaned as his body reacted to the sight.

"She looks like Vampire bait." Dwayne commented and Marko nodded. She made his mouth water. It was a good thing he feed first if she was going to come dressed like that.

Leaving the guys behind to do their thing he walked over towards her just as she pulled out a cigarette and searched her pocket for a lighter but he was their first lighting it for her.

"Hey. You're a life saver." She said happily and he smiled back at her.

"No one's ever called me that before, that's for sure." He joked and she laughed with him before they started walking down the beach just talking.

"So I liked the outfit. Looks good." Marko told her and she blushed, tossing her cig in the water.

"Thanks. I figured if I was going to hang out with you I'd try to look like I deserve to be seen with you." she said shrugging and he went to tell her she could wear a potato sack and still look good enough to be seen with him. But she beat him to it.

"Plus I was kinda hoping to get a ride on that hot bike of yours." She said and he smirked.

"Hell yeah. Come on." He told her tossing his arm around her shoulders and steering her in the direction his baby was parked.

"So you moved here alone or with your family?" he ask as they walked towards the bike.

"Alone I don't have any family." She said and he felt a save of sadness come off her and he hugged her closer to him.

"Me either. So how old are you?" he ask wanting to change the subject.

"almost 19 you?" she said and he nodded.

"19." He replied just as they got to the bike.

"I don't have a helmet for you." he told her swing his leg over the bike and holding out an arm to help her on.

"Helmets are for pussies." She told him and he laughed out loud before kick starting the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as she felt the bike pure to life.

"Hold on tight." He told her and she nodded and laughed out loud as he gunned the bike speeding down the road fast. She loved going fast of a bike. Ever since her and Jake fixed up the dirt bikes she found she loved the speed and freedom of a bike. Felt like flying to her.

He drove her all over for an hour loving the feel of her on the back of his bike. She belonged there.

"Ready to head back?" he ask her over his shoulder.

"Not really but I am hungry." She told him and he nodded heading back to the boardwalk and parking the bike. He helped her off and turned to see her cheeks red from the wind with a huge smile on her face. He couldn't help pulling her towards him and kissing her again. She moaned into his mouth and she pulled herself closer towards him. He sat back on the bike and brought her to stand between his legs as he deepened the kiss, running his hands down her body gripping her ass and pulling her against him harder.

He kissed her until she had to pull back for air and they were both panting.

"Ready to eat?" he ask her and she nodded.

They grabbed a couple burgers and fries and sat at a table talking and eating and occasionally kissing. He couldn't help it. He had to kiss her as much as she would let him.

They were in the middle of a very heated kiss when he heard.

"MARKO POLO." Being yelled out and he pulled back and groaned. Bella looked at him confused until she saw his friends heading over. Marko looked up and glared at Paul as he saw the others heading their way. Laddie was with them but Star was missing.

Paul came over smiling and hopped onto the table snagging some of their fries as he smirked. The others sat on the bench across from them.

"So when were you going to introduce us to this little hottie." Paul ask smirking and Marko held back a growl. He was baiting him he knew it.

"Watch it asshole." Marko told him but he just kept smirking before grabbing a chuckling Bella's hand and bring it to his lips to kiss and this time Marko did let out a low growl in warning and Paul pulled back knowing Marko was close to snapping.

"My fair lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Paul." He told her and she blushed and Marko rolled his eyes.

"Bella these are my brothers. David, Dwayne, Paul and Laddie." He said pointing everyone out and Bella shook all their hands.

"Where's Star?" Marko ask and David scowled.

"Don't know. Found Laddie by himself again. So she's around somewhere." David replied and Marko nodded. Bitch couldn't even look after the kid right.

"So Bella. I hope our Marko here is treating you nicely." David ask her and Marko could tell he was feeling her out. Trying to see if she would be another Star, they were all also looking at her bite mark without her knowing.

"Oh yes. Very nicely." She told him and David smirked.

"So Marko tells us you're new to town. Where did you live before?" David ask and Marko could tell Bella was cautious of him but not scared, good. David lit the cigarette she had pulled out and then lit his and waited for her to reply.

"A little bitty hole in the wall town called Forks Washington." She told him and he nodded.

"Your family still there?" David ask and Bella shook her head.

"Nope, Fathers died a few months ago and my mother lives in Florida with her new husband and new baby on the way. I haven't talked to her in a year." Bella said and David nodded understanding. She was alone just like they had been when they were turned.

"So did I pass the test or do you want to know more?" Bella ask him and Marko smirked and the shocked looked that passed over all their faces.

"Feisty I like it. Oh we want to know more alright but it can wait till later. For now were good." David told her and she nodded to him.

Star showed up them and David turned to glare at her.

"About time. Star, Bella, Bella Star." David introduced and Bella and Star looked each other over. Bella wasn't impressed and she could tell the guys didn't really care for this women much, plus she left the cute little kid all alone and that in Bella's mind is a no, no. Star gave Bella a terrified look trying to scare her off but Bella just scoffed and turned back towards Marko.

"It's getting late I should probably get going. Tomorrow?" she ask him and he nodded kissing her deeply before letting her leave for the night.

"You smell it right?" David ask Marko when they reached their cave and he sent Star and Laddie to bed.

"Smell what?" Marko ask and David rolled his eyes.

"Her innocence, duh. Your girls is a virgin." David told him and Marko looked shocked. He hadn't noticed that. She smelled so good to him that he couldn't tell the difference.

"I didn't even notice." Marko said and David snorted.

"Well, I admit she smells pretty good but I've smelled enough virgins to know. She's untouched in that sense at least." David said and Marko grinned wide. He'd make damn sure he was her first and only.

"Lucky bastard." Paul told him and he nodded. He really was.

"I saw the bite mark too. How the hell she is alive after the pain of their venom going through her system is a tale I'd love to hear about. I have never heard of a human surviving there bite." David said and the others nodded. They had seen the bite too and really wanted to know. But they'd have to wait till she trusted them and knew their secret before they could find out.

A couple of weeks went by the same way. She would meet Marko on the boardwalk every night and he would take her for a ride on his bike and they would walk around, talking and eating. His brothers joined them at times too and she found she looked forward to spending time with all of them. Well all of them expect Star who walked around like she was depressed all the time. Bella could do without her.

Bella had long come to terms that somehow she had fallen in love again and for real this time. She knew she loved Marko. Felt some kind of pull towards him. She hadn't told him yet in fear that he'd hit the road but she knew she loved him. She loved how he didn't try to change her and she didn't try to change him. He made her feel protected and special, not inferior like Edward did. He also ignited a fire of desire within her that she had never felt before. She wanted him and soon.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?" Marko ask sitting down next to Bella who was looking through a newspaper. She gave him a kiss before replying.

"Looking for a job unfortunately. I need to get one sooner or later." Bella said and Marko scowled. Last thing he wanted was to lose time with her because she was working.

"Well, look later. Let's go for a ride." He told her and she nodded and let him toss her paper in the trash as he pulled her beside him and towards his bike. They met the others at the top of the stairs and Bella saw Star get on the back of David's bike but looking back at another boy with brown hair that was looking at her like she was god.

She pointed it out to Marko and David must have heard her because he too looked over and gave the boy a glare before pulling away.

They rode around for a while before Marko dropped Bella back off at her truck and then something donned on him.

"You know. I also drop you off here. You've never told me where your place is." he ask and she shrugged.

"I'm staying at the Santa Carla inn." She told him and he nodded frowning. He was still frowning after kissing her bye and heading back home.

"What's with the long face?" David ask and Marko sat on the couch.

"I just found out that this whole time Bella's been staying at the Santa Carla inn." He told him and they all raised brows at this news.

"That place is rough man." Paul commented and Marko nodded. That was what he through when she told him.

"Ask her to move in here." Dwayne said.

"She needs to know about us first." Marko told him and he nodded. Marko went to bed that night worried about his girl living in a place that if something happened during the day he couldn't protect her and that didn't sit well with him.

The next night Marko grabbed the gift he had found for Bella and headed towards the Boardwalk. When he spotted her the worry he had felt all night vanished. Kissing her deeply he handed her the large white box.

"What's this?" she ask taking it from him.

"Something I found. I wanted you to have it." He told her and she smiled at him before opening the box and gasping. Inside was a female, smaller version of the jacket he always wore and she loved it.

"Trying to tell everyone I'm yours." She ask as he helped her put it on.

"Absolutely." He whispered into her ear and her eyes glazed over as she looked back at him over her shoulder and pulled her to him by his hair and kissed in deeply.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He told her and she nodded and let her drive her where ever he wanted to take her.

"Where are we?" she ask as he led her down a long ass stair case.

"Our home." He said and she stepped inside the old hotel lobby and gasp.

"Oh wow. You all live here?" she ask walking around and he nodded.

"I love it. It's so unique." Bella told him and he smiled before pulling her down on the couch.

"Bella. I need to tell you something. Before we move any further you need to know the truth." He said and he could tell she was worried, but nodded.

"My brothers and I are different." He told her and she frowned.

"Different how?" she ask and he grabbed her wrist and brought it up.

"Different in a similar way as the Vampire that bit you." he told her and she gasp in shock.

"What?" she ask and he smiled.

"Were Vampires Bella just a different kind then what you've already met." He told her and she stared at him, searching his face for any form of joking and found none.

"There's different kinds of Vampires?" she ask and he nodded.

"Two different kinds. The ones that did this bite is what we call day walkers and were what they call night walkers. Were actually the first kind of Vampire. There kind didn't evolve until much later. We cannot go out in the sun, holy water burns us and to kill us you have to drive a stake through our heart. Were stronger then the day walkers but out bite doest turn you like there's does." He said and he went on to tell her how David turned him and how you become a half Vampire like Star first and once you feed you become a whole Vampire. How they kill humans every night to survive and how their face morphs into their Vampire face when they feed. He told her about how she was his mate and what they meant. Bella sat there and listened to the whole things as he talked, amazed.

"Can I see? Your Vampire face?" she ask and he nodded and she watched as he face morphed. His eyes turned red/yellow and his fangs extended. She scooted forward and ran her fingers over his face in awe.

"You're still beautiful to me, even like this." She told him and he changed his face back and kissed her deeply.

"So you're ok with what I am?" he ask and she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I already love you Marko. I don't care what you turn into. But to know I'm your mate, make me feel a lot better. Means that the way I feel isn't just one sided." She told him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"So Star's a half Vampire, What about Laddie?" Bella ask.

"Laddie is but we won't let him kill until he's older. We bring him blood to keep him from being thirsty. We saved him from abusive parents. Star was brought in by Max our head Vampire to take care of Laddie. But she turned out to be a disappointment. She won't feed and Max is getting impatient with her. If she doesn't turn soon he'll kill her." Marko told her and she nodded. She knew there was something about Star she didn't like. Ungrateful bitch.

"So do you want to turn me?" Bella ask. The last Vampire she ask that of left her.

"Yes, as soon as your ready." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"My birthday is in two weeks. Can we wait till then? If you're staying 19 I want to be 19." Bella told him and he nodded. They started making out after that and Marko had her on the couch with him on top of her, hand under her shirt when the others walked in.

"Whoa. Damn boy." Paul called and Bella blushed bright red as Marko sat up and glared at his brothers.

"Cock blocking Vampires." They all heard Bella mumble and they all busted out laughing, expect for Star. David had sent her off to sleep.

"I see you told her?" David said and Marko nodded pulling Bella into his lap so the others could sit down.

"And how did that go?" David ask.

"Good. She wants to wait till her birthday in two weeks to be turned so well be the same age." Marko said and David nodded, smiling.

"Excellent. So now can we ask how the hell you got that bite on your arm?" David said and Bella looked down and blushed. It was time to tell them her secret.

"I suppose so. Let's see I guess I'll start from the beginning." She said and they nodded.

"My parents got divorced when I was a baby and my mother took me to Arizona. I pretty much took care of my flighty mother and only saw my dad during the summer. Two years ago my mother got remarried to this rich baseball player who wanted my mom to move to Florida with him. She jumped at the idea and since she didn't have time for me anymore I went to live with my dad in Forks Washington for my last two years of school. Once there I started school and met this weirdly perfect family the Cullen's. I slowly got close to Edward and ended up finding out that were Vampires. Day walkers as Marko called them. However, they were different. They lived as a normal family, even had jobs and went to school. They fed off animals instead of humans because they said they didn't want to be monsters. I started dating Edward after he saved me from almost being crushed by a car and then later on from almost being gang raped. Anyways long story short I ended up falling for the only 100 year old virgin Vampire that I happened to be his singer. He also had a gift for reading minds but I was the only mind he ever met that he couldn't read so I intrigued him. I was like a puzzle he wanted to solve and since he was the first boy to ever notice me I ended up falling hard. One day while I was playing Vampire baseball with them 3 human drinking nomads came through. When they saw I was human and got a whiff of me the leader James decided he wanted to play hunt the human. Alice and Jasper Edwards Sister and her mate the other two in the family with extra gifts to see the future and manipulate emotions took me back to Arizona while the others laid a false trail around Washington to try and lead him away. It didn't work. James found me and made me think he was going to kill my mother so I went to where he wanted me to go. He knocked me around a bit, broke my leg and few ribs and gave me a concussion before he bit me just as the Cullen's finally arrived and ripped him apart and burned the pieces. I was in the middle of turning but Edward never wanted me to become a Vampire so I sucked the venom back out, which hurt like a bitch. I healed slowly after that and we continued to date until my 18th birthday when I cut my finger opening gifts and Jasper tried to attack me in blood lust. Edward shoved me out of the way and I flew across the room and cut my arm. Carlisle the leader of the family stitched me up and sent me home. Edward took me into the woods the next day and let me know his family had left that night and he was leaving. He didn't want me, I was just a toy that he was done playing with and he never intended to turn me to keep me around forever and he left me laying on the ground crying out for him. The wolf pack from the rez found me and brought me back home. I was a mess for months after that until I finally woke up and realized that I didn't really love him and that he had turned me into this perfect, Victoria era girlfriend that I despised and I was glad he was gone. However, James mate decided to get revenge on me and killed my father and injured half the wolf pack before they finally killed her. After that I was done with Forks and I moved here as soon as I could." She said and the boys stared at her in disbelief. This girl, there new sister had been through hell and back before they finally found her.

Marko held her tighter to him trying to regain control over his emotions. His mate was hurt so bad and he just wanted to find these day walkers and rip them apart.

"Well, we are sorry that you have gone through all of that but we are glad it brought you here. Welcome to the family, little sister." David told her and Bella gave a beaming smile. They accepted her for who she was, past and all and wanted her forever.

She was finally home.

Marko talked her into moving in with them now that everything was out in the open and she would be becoming half Vampire soon and then a whole Vampire on her birthday. Bella agreed and Marko took her home that night so she can pack and he and the guys would pick her up the next night along with all of her stuff, giving them time to get a room ready for her.

The next night when the guys showed up Bella was packed and everything was loaded in her truck. She paid her bill and gave her keys to the manager and walked back to where they were waiting for her.

"Well, hello there hot stuff. You staying here too?" This blonde surfer guy blocked her path and slurred and Bella cringed back in disgust.

"Ugh. No." Bella said before walking around him only to have him jerk her back around to face him and Bella could feel Marko coming towards them.

"Don't walk away from me bitch." The guys said and Bella hated being called a bitch. She punched him square in this face, breaking his nose in the process just as she felt her boys come up beside her. The guys yelled out in pain and drew back to hit her before he saw the Lost boys standing around her and one of them had his arms around her waist glaring at the man.

"Don't even think about touching my girl again." Marko growled and Bella shivered in pleasure at his possessive tone making him pull her tighter against him and kiss her neck. The guy glared at Bella but backed away.

"You're going to eat him aren't you?" Bella ask as they walked her back to her truck where she would follow them to the cave.

"Oh yes." Marko smirked and Bella chuckled.

"Can I watch?" she ask and they looked at her in surprise.

"You sure?" Marko ask and she nodded.

"Figured I'd be joining you soon anyways might as well starting watching so I know what to do." She said and Marko looked to David for his reply. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Will take her tonight with us." He said and Bella beamed before hoping into her truck and following the guys to the cave.

She was unpacking her things in her new room when Star appeared in the door. The guys had all gone up to get the last of her stuff and Bella rolled her eyes.

"So your moving in?" Star ask and Bella nodded.

"Yep." She said.

"You should leave while you can. There dangerous." Star told her and Bella turned to face her.

"I know what they are Star and I'm staying." Bella said and Star gapped in shock.

"How can you condone what they do? There evil." Star said and Bella snorted.

"Because I love Marko and I'll do anything for him, that's why. Plus I want to be a Vampire. So back off bitch." Bella spat and Star jerked back in surprise.

"Star." David said and Star left the room quickly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Were obviously not going to be Bff's." Bella said and the boys laughed at her.

Once she was unpacked they all dressed and headed to feed then the boardwalk.

"Ok you stay over here. Don't move until we come back." Marko told her and she sat on the sand under the tree and nodded. They had found a group of drunk college kids the surfer from before was with them. Bella watched as they vamped out as they called it and took off, David in the lead.

Bella listened to the screams and watched as her boys drained every last one of them. She knew she should be scared or disgusted but she wasn't. She was excited and little turned on as she watched Marko, who locked eyes with her the whole time.

Once they were done and the bodies gone Marko walked up to Bella and pulled her up from the ground.

"Well, What did you think?" he ask and she smirked.

"That was so hot." She said and they all laughed. She was perfect.

When they got to the board walk they spotted Star and Laddie talking with the same guy Bella saw from before and Bella knew this wasn't going to be good. They pulled up beside them and the boy looked them all over giving Bella a once over when he got to her and Marko glared at him.

"Where are you going Star?" David ask as Laddie climbed on the back with Dwayne and gave Bella a wave and she waved back. She really loved that kid.

"For a ride this is Michael." Star said standing close to who they now knew was Michael.

"She has horrible taste." Bella whispered to Marko who snorted. The others chuckled as well having heard what she said.

"Michael, I'm David. I see you've met Star. This is Paul, Dwayne, Laddie, Marko and Bella." David said pointing everyone out and Michael nodded before holding his hand out for Star to take.

"Star." David said sternly and Star sighed and got on the back of David's bike.

"You know where the Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, smirking. The others following suit.

I can't beat your Triumph David." Michael says.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just need to keep up" says David before taking off with the others following.

"Hold on tight babe." Marko tells Bella who nods, whooping and laughing right along with the others. She looked back several times to see Michael was still with them just further away and Bella knew they were going to smoke him.

Bella saw that they turned and headed in the woods and towards the cliffs at top speed and she clung to Marko laughing.

She saw David and Michael riding neck and neck heading towards the cliff and David was waiting to see if Michael would break. Just as they got to the cliff Michael laid down his bike at the last minute and the others skidded to a stop. Bella laughed along with them but gasp when Michael jumped up in anger and punched David in the face.

"What the hell are you doing. You could have killed me." Michael screamed and Marko and the others hopped off and pulled him away from David.

"Just you and me David come on." Michael said and Bella snorted. Like he would actually win. David smirks at Michael.

"How far would you be willing to go Michael?" asks David as he and Michael stare each other down.

Before long they made it back to the cave with Michael walking along beside Star. The others laughed and joked around, turn on music and just had a little party as David explained the history of the hotel they lived in and Bella sat on the couch between Paul and Marko.

"Where are you guys from?" asks Michael as he sat on the arm of one of the couches.

"We're from here" says Paul.

"I mean where do you live?" says Michael,

"Right here" says Dwayne,

"You live here? Your folks let you?" asks Michael, who looks at us all with surprise.

"Is he talking about parents?" asks Dwayne with a wide grin and Bella chuckled getting a look from Star.

"What are they?" asks Paul.

"We do what we want, Michael. We have complete freedom. Nobody knows about this place...and nobody knows about us" David tells him and he looks impressed.

"Freedom, Michael. No parents. No rules. Hell, we're as free as birds. Right babe?" Marko says and Bella nods leaning in and letting Marko kiss her. She could feel Michael watching but ignored it and enjoyed her kiss.

"Marko. Feeding time." David said and Marko pulled back smirking before leaving the room and returning with a box of Chinese take out.

He handed a couple boxes to David who tossed one to Michael. Marko walked over and handed Bella her favorite before passing the rest out to the others taking the last box for himself and sitting down next to Bella.

They watched as Michael turns the food down at first.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong?" David ask and they all laugh quietly as Michael reluctantly eats some. Star moves to stand behind Michael and Marko forgoes eating and wraps an arm around Bella to watch.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David ask him and Bella looks up and watches now with interest. Michael looks at David likes he's crazy.

"What?" he ask and David leaned forward.

"Maggots, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" David ask and Michael snorts before looking down. Bella watches as he gasp in shock at seeing Maggots, drops the box of rice and spits everything out of his mouth.

"What happened?" Bella whispered to Marko who turns towards her and leans into her ear.

"An illusion is all. He's messing with his mind." Marko tells her and she nodded, smiling.

"Leave him alone." Star calls out looking at Michael in alarm.

"Chill out girl." Paul tells her glaring and she shuts up.

"Sorry Michael. Just a joke. No hard feelings huh?" David said and Michael shakes his head.

David hands him a box of noodles and Michael turns his head away.

"There worms." He says and everyone laughs.

"Worms. There not worms." David says putting a noodle in his mouth and smirking at Michael.

"See just noodles." David says and Michael takes the box from him and looks inside.

"Marko." David calls him over and whispers in his ear. Marko nods and walks out of the room. Bella watches as he comes back in carrying a gold, jeweled bottle and Bella knew what it was and she looked at David as Marko sits back down.

"Does he really want him to join you guys or is he playing with his food?" Bella ask Marko.

"Naw, he wants him to be Star's first kill so his playing with him. He knows he'll never turn fully." Marko tells her and she nods.

"Do I get to drink it too?" Bella ask and Marko shakes his head.

"No I talked to David. I want to be your sire so you'll drink my blood later." He tells her and she smiles and nods.

"Drink this Michael, be one of us." David tells him handing him the bottle that he took.

"Don't Michael, you don't have to. It's blood." Star tells him and Michael snorts not believing her. The boys start chanting his name.

"Yeah right. Blood." Michael say and takes several drinks as the boys start cheering and celebrating and Bella laughs when Marko picks her up spinning her around and kisses her deeply.

"tonight." He tells her and she nods. She was ready to start the first half of the process.

"Let's go for a ride. Trains coming." David calls out and the boys whoop following David out to the bikes. Star and Laddie stay behind but Marko brings Bella with them.

"Train?" Bella ask when they stop at the tracks and walk across it. Marko smirks biting his thumb.

"You'll see. Trust me ok." He told her and he nodded.

"What are we doing here?" Michael ask.

"Michael wants to know what where doing here. Marko." David calls back and Marko laughs.

"Who wants to know." Marko calls back.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul say together. Marko pulls Bella over towards the edge and gives Michael a wave.

"Seeya Mikey." He said and Bella gasp as he jumps down. Bella sees him dangling on a bar under the track smiling up at her. Bella watches as Paul and Dwayne follow suit.

"Come on baby." Marko calls for her and Bella kneels down to look at him.

"Yeah bring that sexy ass down here." Paul calls back and them yelps when Marko kicks him. Bella laughs before she edges her way down and hangs onto the bar beside Marko.

"when I tell you to let go you let go ok. I'll catch you." Marko tells her and she nods and watches as David joins them and taunts Michael into joining as well.

"Get ready for it." Paul calls out and Bella waits until she feels the bridge start to shake as a train approaches and Bella gets it now and laughs along with the others as the bars shake and she looks up to see the train passing above them.

"Bombs away." Paul calls and lets go of the bar dropping down into the fog below. Dwayne follows and then Marko looks over to Bella.

"Now." He tells her and she shows him how much she trust him by letting go of the bar immediately and laughs as she falls until she feels Marko's arms around her and she realizes there flying.

"Holy shit. This is great." She says and watches as David joins them in the air and Michaels falls before passing out and David and Dwayne take him home and Marko and Paul fly back to the cave.

Marko takes Bella into her room and locks the door before setting her on the bed.

"Did you have fun?" he ask as she takes off her jacket and boots.

"Yeah that was great. It felt so free." Bella said before pulling Marko down on top of her by his jacket.

"Now I'm jealous that Michael and stranger got to become a half vampire before me." Bella said fake pouting and Marko laughed.

"Well then. Let's fix that shall we." He said before kissing her deeply. He moaned as her legs came up and around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He never could get enough of Bella and he wanted all of her.

Bella worked sliding his jacket off his body along with pulling his shirt off and ran her hands down his bare chest loving the way the muscles twitched under her touch.

She leaned forward and let Marko pull off her top and bra as well and moaned loudly when his lips latched onto her breast turning her into a moaning mess under him. Smirking he kissed lover until he pulled her pants and panties off together and set back looking at her for the first time completely nude and he groaned in pleasure. She was perfect.

Marko settled down on his stomach between her legs and Bella moaned his name loudly as he started pleasuring her. She had never in her life felt anything like this.

Marko lapped her up until she came screaming his name, flooding his mouth with her amazing taste. Kissing up her body he waited until she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Do you want to stop here? We can if you're not ready?" he ask her and she shook her head.

"No more. Please." She panted and he nodded sliding out of his pants before kissing her deeply again sliding into her slowly until he was fully inside her breaking past her barrier. His eyes rolled in the back of his head at how tight she was around him.

He stayed as still as he could until she relaxed and nodded for him to move. Bella and Marko both moaned loudly as they lost themselves in the feel of each other. Nothing felt as good as this, nothing.

When he felt her start to tighten more he bit his wrist and held it to her mouth and groaned when she start sucking hard swallowing down his blood. Letting his fangs drop he bit into her neck marking her as his mate and sealing there bond. He felt the change in her, he could feel her now as her sire and her mate and he gasp when they both climaxed at the same time sharing the pleasure between them.

Once he caught his breath he pulled out of Bella and smiled when she had already feel asleep completely sated and happy.

"Sleep my love." He told her as he felt the pull of the sun and feel into sleep right beside her.

Bella woke up feeling alittle sore but wonderful and she smiled as she thought over what happened the night before.

_Awe little sister got her cherry popped. _She heard Paul's voice in her mind and she sat up quickly.

"The fuck." She said and Marko chuckled from beside her where he was waking too.

"Your connected to us know so we can read each other's thoughts and communicate with each other." Marko told her and she nodded before pushing him back down and straddling his lap.

"How do you feel?" he ask her running his hands up and down her back.

"Good." She said before lowering herself onto him, causing him to arch his back and moan loudly.

When they finally made it out of the room the guys were all sitting around the room chuckling as they had heard exactly what was going on and Bella blushed making them laugh harder until she rolled her eyes at them. Idiots.

Several days went by and they hadn't heard a word out of Michael but David could feel that he was getting hungrier and it wouldn't be long before he came to them. Bella had finally met Max and he was ecstatic about having a daughter finally. Star stayed away from her as much as possible and that was fine with Bella.

Her birthday was Friday and she couldn't wait to be changed completely finally. The hunger was getting harder and harder to fight and Marko knew that she wouldn't last much longer without needing to feed. He feed her his blood every night just to make the pain go away but until she turn completely she'd always have the lingering hunger.

Tonight the boys had gone out and Bella stayed at home with Star and Laddie. She and Laddie played games while they waited for the boys to return. Michael had finally come demanding answers and the boys took him out to show him what he was and to try and see if he would hunt. David knew he wouldn't but he still wanted to see. When they returned they were laughing and carrying on about how Michael pussied out just as he knew they would.

Bella was still sleeping in her bed until she was turned and could join the boys hanging upside down. Marko stayed with her until he had to sleep and he joined the boys as well. He preferred like most Vampires so to sleep hanging upside down and Bella understood that.

The day of her birthday she was woken up before the sun went down by the sounds of unfamiliar voices.

"I thought they'd be in coffins?" she heard someone ask.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin" Said another voice as they creped by her door and headed towards the room the boys slept in.

"Lets stake them" she heard another voice said and Bella gasp in shock before bolting out of her room and towards where she heard the voices coming from.

"Let's get the little one first." She heard them say and she came into the room and looked up to see the boys still fast asleep and three young boys climbing up towards them holding a stake to Marko's chest.

"NO." Bella yelled out running into the room and the three young boys looked down at her.

"Go away girl." One with a bandana said as he held the stake in front of Marko.

"STOP. MARKO." Bella screamed, fear slamming into her so hard that the boys jerked awake at the feel of her fear just in time to see her levitate in the air quickly getting in front of Marko just as the young boy stabbed his stake and Bella took it to the stomach in place of Marko.

Marko yelled out in rage as he saw Bella dropped to the ground and the scent of her blood hit them and they were pissed.

"You're dead." David screamed and the boys yelled out jumping down and running for the exit with David hot on their heels.

Marko, Paul and Dwayne dropped to the ground next to Bella and Marko looked her over tears welling in his eyes.

"Marko you got to yank it out." Dwayne said and Marko nodded before gripping the stake and yanking it out of his mate hard wincing when he felt her pain. Biting his wrist he put it to her mouth and forced the blood down her throat until she started drinking on her own.

David came back in a few minutes later with two of the three boys that tried to get away. The frog brothers.

He knocked them both out before kneeling down by Bella.

"How is she?" David ask when Marko pulled his wrist away.

"She won't make it without turning to heal her. The wound is too deep to heal as a half." Marko said looking down at the women that saved his life.

"Good thing I brought snack back." David said before pulling both boys over towards Bella and slicing the neck of one of them. The smell of fresh human blood filled the room causing all the boys to vamp out. They watched as Bella woke and she smelled the blood.

"That's it baby. Feed." Marko told her and she snapped her eyes opened. Her face morphed and she lunged at the boys draining both of them before passing back out.

"She'll be fine now. When the sun goes down she should wake up. Then we can go fetch Laddie and kill the rest. Max will meet us there. He knows what happened here." David told them and they nodded. Marko took Bella back to her room and curled around her for the remained of their sleep, scared that he could lose her again.

When Bella woke a few hours later she knew she was changed now. She felt free and amazing. Gasp she turned over to see Marko waking up.

"Marko. Are you ok?" she ask looking him over for injuries. He nodded before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. I almost lost you." He told her and she nodded.

"You're my mate. I couldn't lose you." she said and he understood. He would have done the same thing.

Little did Bella know in Alaska a little pixie Vampire that was once her friend had a vision of her being stabbed in the stomach and the sent the Cullen's on a mission to locate her.

Later that night the five Vampire made their way to Michaels house with Max waiting for them. Once they were there Bella did the honors of kicking in the door and walking in.

"Where is Laddie?" she ask when she saw Star cowering on the steps beside Michael and the one young boy that got away earlier.

Laddie ran out of a room upstairs and jumped the railing and headed towards them.

"Bella." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They said they killed you." he cried and Bella hugged him back before pushing him behind her.

"Not the way they wanted to at least." She said before vamping out and heading straight for Star. The boys took on Michael, Sam, Lucy and their grandfather while Bella ripped into Star doing something the boys had been wanting to do for ages. Kill her.

The humans and half Vampires were no match for the 6 full Vampires and where dealt with quickly and the house burned to the ground to hide the evidence.

After that life went back to normal for the lost boys and new lost girl. Bella was a full fledge Vampire now, fully mated in every way to Marko. Every night they went to the boardwalk messed around, rode bikes and fed and just lived life to the fullest.

About a month after Bella was turned they were walking down the boardwalk David in the middle with Marko and Dwayne on each side of him. Bella next to Marko with his arm around her shoulder and Paul on the other side of Dwayne and they were scanning the crowd in front of Max's store looking for their next meal when Bella stiffened and gasp in shock.

Her boys turned to look at her in questioned and followed her angry gaze.

There standing a few feet from them staring at Bella in shock was 7 day walkers. Max feeling his daughters distress stepped outside and saw what was going on.

"Oh shit." Paul said and Marko pulled Bella to his side tighter and glared at the Cullen's.

"Bella." Edward said in shock as he looked at her after over a year of being away from her. This was not the Bella he left behind and what was she doing with those gang bangers.

"I think it would be best if we all met at the cave and away from the humans, yes." Max said addressing Carlisle who nodded in shock that he knew what they were. Max gave them the address and they headed to their cars as the boys and Bella hopped on their bikes and rode away. Bella needed to feed before confronting her past and the boys knew it.

"Where are we? And where is Bella?" Edward ask Max who was standing outside the cave entrance waiting for them.

"They're coming now." He said pointing to the sky. The Cullen's looked up and gasp when they saw the boys and Bella coming towards them flying before they landed on the ground.

Marko kept his arm around Bella as he steered her into the cave after she gave Max a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello father." She said and he smirked. She was the only one of his kids to call him that and he loved it.

The Cullen's followed them inside as Carlisle finally realized they were all night walkers. When Edward picked up on that he hissed.

"you turned my Bella into a freaking Vampire." Edward yelled and Marko had him against the wall by his throat before he could say anything else.

"Bella is not your anything boy. She is mine and you'll do well to remember that while in our home." Marko told him and Edward nodded before Marko let go and walked back over and pulled Bella into his lap while Max and Carlisle talked.

Max explained to the Cullen's how Bella came to be a part of their family and how she was one of them now and they didn't know what to say.

"Bella why would you become one of them knowing I left to keep you away from this life." Edward ask her and Bella snorted as Laddie ran into the room and snuggled into her side. The Cullen's looked at the young Vampire in shock.

"That's your problem Edward. You always acted like my father instead of my boyfriend. You never once stopped and listened to what I wanted. You thought that a simple human couldn't make up her mind about what she wanted. I loved you at the time, not any more but at that I time I wanted to be with you forever but I was just a toy that you got tired of remember. Because of you and your betraying family Charlie is dead and I lost all my friend in the wolf pack. I had to leave and come here alone all because you tucked tale and ran when things got tough. Well, I found my place now and my home and I'm happy." Bella said before leaning forward and morphing her face causing them to jump back in shock.

"This is who I am now and this is my family and my mate and my son. I have no room for you in my life. This is our area so unless you want us to end you I suggest to go back to your distractions, Eddie." Bella said before changing her face back to normal and snuggling into Marko. She said her peace and she was done. She'd let her boys deal with the rest.

It took some time and a few threats before the Cullen's realized that the Bella they knew was no more and that this new sadistic Bella could not be saved so they did what they did best they left and went back to their prefect normal lives while Bella and her family lived life the lost boys way.


End file.
